The Lycan and the Turtle
by Mysticshewolf7
Summary: Becka learns of her location and her new companions enemies.


Becka shook with fear. She knew the kind of questions they would ask. The blue masked turtle noticed her trembling.

"It's gonna be okay. We're just curious about where your from and who you are. We just want to know you better. My name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leo if you prefer. I'm the leader of this group." He says calmly with a friendly smile.

Becka nods and tries smiling back through her terrified eyes. "My name is Becka. I'm from here in the United States." She responds making it obvious that she doesn't want to be known. She didn't know exactly where she was, but she knew she was still in the U.S.

"My name's Michaelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." The orange masked turtle says interrupting Leo and Becka giving her a wink.

"Donatello, but you can call me Don if ya like." The purple masked turtle says with a friendly smile.

"And I'm Raphael." The red masked turtle says as he pushes Mikey to the side, so he could stand next to her. "You can call me Raph."

Leo noticed that Becka was a bit vague on telling them where she was from. He decides to give her time to get to know them better. "Listen we still don't know that much about you. All we know is that you could be dangerous." Remaining to talk in a calm manner. Still he notices her worried expression on her face, so he looks up at Raph. "She's coming home with us until I know the streets are safe."

"But I don't even attack humans!" She says defensively.

"That's nice. It should be easy for you to prove then." Raph says sarcastically as he places his large hand on her shoulder to keep her from bolting.

"Look, it's like I said, we don't know you that well." Leo says firmly then looks at the guys. "Let's head back home." He looks at Becka and wraps his arms around her. "Sorry ma'am, but ya might wanna hang on. I don't think you would be able to keep up with us otherwise."

She quickly responds by pushing him away. "Ya know...it's like ya said, you don't know me and I damn well can keep up. I find it insulting for you to assume I wouldn't." She says showing a touch of rage.

Leo stood back speechless for a moment. Then he joins the group as they head back home trailing closely behind her.

Becka wasn't sure how to take all this in. The only reason she was here in the first place was because of a demon that portal jumped while she was chasing it. She has no idea she would run into a second one or meet 4 humanoid turtles. As she pondered on her thoughts Raph notices that she was keeping up on her own and starts to watch her from the side. She dashes down the side of the building and follows Don to the manhole cover. She looks up at him with a confused expression.

"Well...this is it." He says to her with a slight grin. "This is where we live."

She watches as they jump into the manhole still a bit stunned, but Leo stood behind. She knew he would wait for her to go first.

"Ladies first" Leo gestures toward the open manhole.

"Gee...what a gentleman." She says with a bit of sarcasm raising an eyebrow. She jumps into the dark abyss and Leo follows closely behind. She stops in her tracks letting the others get ahead as she turns to Leo. "So how long am I your prisoner?"

Leo looked at her a bit surprised, but as he quickly thought it over he could see how she would see this as a prison sentence. "I didn't mean for this to be a prison sentence. More of a containment until we know you a bit better. Your free to move around the lair as you wish. You just can't leave." He tries explaining rubbing the back on his neck.

"Wow...sounds a lot like prison to me." Rolling her eyes she continues to move forward toward their home, but she loses the others and Leo ends up directing her the remainder of the trip. By the time she walks in the guys were already waiting.

"Becka! Welcome to our crib, girl." Mikey says as he takes her hands and drags her through each room.

Becka just listens as Mikey drags her around on a tour of their home. She was amazed at how much he spoke. He never seemed to run out of anything to say. Finally she sees an opportunity to speak. "Uh...Mikey? Thanks for the tour, but honestly I just wanna be alone if that's okay. It's been a long day." She explains feeling a bit bad, but she was in no mood for company at the moment. "Could you show me where I will be sleeping?"

Mikey could see that she didn't want any company and he failed at the attempts he made to cheer her up. His smile fades as he breathes a sigh. "It's alright. I get it. Ya got a lot to take in." He looks behind her where Leo had snuck up.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch and I'll be on the floor." Leo speaks up from behind her.

"You mean I don't have any privacy?!" She questions in an angry tone as she spins around starring at him point blank.

Leo smirks "The more you socialize the more freedom you earn. Like you said...your in a prison and the way I see it this the only way your getting out is by us getting to know each other a little better."

Becka was a little surprised at his reaction. She just stood there a moment speechless. "Fine! What do you want from me ?"

"Where are you from?" Leo questions her as he crosses his arms.

"Why don't you first tell me where I am? You keep asking me where I am from, but not once have you offered to tell me where I am currently." She says a bit defensive.

"How do you not know where you are? I'm sorry I don't understand..." He stops in mid sentence shaking his head in confusion.

Becka realizes that she might of been a bit hard on him. After all it wasn't his fault she was here, wherever here might be. "Sorry, Leo" she says in a remorseful tone. "Listen, I was chasing a demon when he portal jumped to this place. All I really care to know is where I am at the moment. Especially if I'm staying for a while. I'm confused and frustrated with this situation, but I shouldn't of taken it out on you." She explains in a calm and more friendly manner. "Regardless if I'm being contained for a while." She jokes.

"New York...your in New York." He says realising that she was just as lost about the situation as they were. He looks at her with a friendly smile. "It's alright I understand. Your far from home and not sure of anything in this situation. We are just as lost about this situation as you. Not to mention confused about you." He explains. "Your hard to read." He jokes as he chuckles.

She gives him a sincere smile for the first time since he told her she was being contained. "Yeah...you too I noticed, but at least your patient. I guess this means we have plenty to talk about now." She jokes realising that he knew nothing about the portal.

"If ya still need some personal time I can offer my room. Nobody will bug you there." He says happy to see her smiling again.

"Thanks. Yeah, that would be nice." She says as her smile grows wider. He gently takes her hand and brings her to his room. She looks at him as he gestures for her to go in. "If ya want to talk we can. Sometimes it helps me figure things out if I talk my thoughts out loud." She offers.

"Yeah, actually I might do that." He smiles at her.


End file.
